ttadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
TTA Games
Because of TTA's extremely game-like style, many have proposed the idea of Kirbopher making a TTA game. He says that he does not have the time or skills though and so all games have been made by fans. TTA Game Tribute I In-game it is called “TTA BATTLE”. This is a low quality flash animation that was posted on Newgrounds.com in 2004 and made by DexTrial/DXcalibur. There are 3 modes available to choose from. After a fight is won and you are left with no opponent it is still possible to die as special attacks use up health. One Player You begin on a battle grid as Alpha fighting a green blob thing. You continue to fight as many as you can until you run out of life. Life carries over to the next match. Two Player Player 1 begins on the left side of the battle grid as Alpha and player 2 on the right side as Rob*. The Rob* player has a new attack that he cannot use in any TTA episodes called “Target Attack”. NetKingAdventure A recreation of Episode 025 where the player controls Gamecrazed and has to beat Blitz128’s mini-game. Though the mini-game is played quite differently to the real one, you still dodge barrels. After beating it you go on to fight Blitz128. After he is beaten the game tells you that it is unfinished. TOME Battle Blitz You begin in Purple Cave and can move about the area. Other players can give you challenges that you can accept. If you do you are then sent to a battle grid where you use the cursor keys to move about and use several other keys for his signature moves. The game was very close to TTA, but often lagged making battles for most players un-enjoyable. In This fan-game only Kirbopher15 was playable since Christopher Niosi didn't think the game was good enough yet to give it's creator, Kasei Honoo, Any more character sprites. Because Kasei had made it as good as they could, they were forced to close the project as Chris was no longer going to help. TTA Mugen On a forum at the start of 2007 Chris said to his fans that wanted a TTA game, "why not try MUGEN instead?". It wasn't until 8 months later that ManofSteelII decided to make TTA Mugen, though he was unaware that Chris had asked for it. After originally making season 2 Kirbopher15 and Alpha, as well as a few others, he asked Chris for permission and resources and was given them. However, all his old characters were deleted and he began work on season 3 Kirbopher15, though that did not get very far. The character had almost all basic functions and 1 super move, but was unbalanced and ended up having an error that stopped it from being updated. Then in April 2008 Tails Clock began work on his version of season 2 Kirbopher15 that is named KirbopherOld in the game as the season 3 one will be a different character. In May, version 0.78 of the character was made but not released until August as Tails Clock was waiting for it to get to V0.8 first. But not long after that the host stopped working and so did many that were used afterwards. The hosting issues had all been sorted out though by October. There has been very little update to the character since May and it is still version 0.78. It was back in April that Tails Clock Joined up with ManofSteelII and they both very quickly made a lot of progress, but then it all completely died down after a week or so. For a long time the game was halted but Tails Clock is now restarting it and working on his own with only a bit of help from others. There are some downloads for it available at the TTA Mugen page on the Painted Rodent Productions website. External links *TTA Game Tribute I hosted on Newgrounds.com *Painted Rodent Production's page for TTA Mugen